Let Me Sign
by Sonic7710
Summary: Nyx is an immortal child who is forced to flee when the Volturi come to her home.  With only four people at her side, who will be willing to help her?  Who will be willing to break the rules?  AU, OC, OCC, some vampires can have kids.
1. Preface

**Author's Note: **So. Remember _If We Die It's My Fault_? Yeah, I've rewritten it, after noticing many mistakes in there, and I've rewritten Nyx's character, added a character here and there, so yeah, this is a better version. So here's the somewhat better, longer revision version of _IWDIMF._

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just decided to have non-profitable fun with them. I own Nyx and Hollis, nothing more.

* * *

_'Standing there by a broken tree_

_Her hands are all twisted, she was pointing at me_

_I was damned by the light, coming out of her eyes_

_She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky_

_She said walk on over here to the bitter shade_

_I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know that you're saved_

_Let me sign_

_Let me sign…'_

-Robert Pattinson, 'Let Me Sign'.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Nyx's POV._**  
**

It had all boiled down to this last embrace.

I never expected it to come to this, anyways. I anticipated it to be peaceful, easy, like falling asleep for the last time. Death's supposed to be like that, anyways. At least, from what little I've heard in my ten years of life. I never was told much about death. I didn't need to be told about it, anyways.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here, Nyxie." Hollis murmured out of the side of his mouth, his eyes glazed over in feigned fear. For once, I didn't hate the nickname he had given me. He gripped my hand even harder than before, and took a deep, unneeded breath of crisp air. His eyes were black, almost as dark as the shadows, and I was sure my eyes were the same color. He was hungry, but no final meal would come.

"It's gonna be okay in the end…" Maggie whispered, though I believe she was trying to persuade herself to be calm instead of the rest of us. I heard a faint whimper come out of her mouth shortly after a brief pause of silence.

_It's not going to be okay, _I thought to myself warily. _We won't get out of here. We're going to die, we've all been sentenced to perish._

Ash glared at the Volturi guard as if they were the plague. She used to be a Volturi, she had told me before, when we were hiding in New York City. Her power was somewhat useful, but it couldn't help us now.

Everyone else was clinging to their mates, and if they didn't have a mate, they just stood in ominous silence. The air was thick with tension, and I gulped in fear and excitement. Adrenaline was about to pour into my veins, priming myself for a clash between enemies.

I braced myself for the fight and the struggle and the deaths that were about to happen. I closed my eyes, took a deep, uneeded breath, and gripped Hollis' hand as if he would save me.


	2. One is the Loneliest Number

**Author's Note: **_I know the prologue was short, but it's a preface. They tend to be short. This is a bit long to me, but it probably is short to you. It's not the best piece of writing in the world, and I don't think it's the worst, either. There are probably a few grammar and spelling fails in here that I didn't catch, and if you find some, feel free to tell me._

**Disclaimer: **_Ash, Hollis, and Nyx are mine. Everyone else, unless specifically stated, is property of Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. No money whatsoever is being made off of this story.__  
_

_

* * *

__'Standing there by a broken tree._

_Her hands are all twisted, she was pointing at me._

_I was damned by the light, coming out of her eyes._

_She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky._

_She said walk on over here to the bitter shade._

_I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know that you're saved._

_Let me sign,_

_Let me sign…'_

-Robert Pattinson, 'Let Me Sign'.

* * *

**Chapter One-One is the Loneliest Number…**

_Third Person POV_

Alice Cullen glanced from her daughter to her adopted father, Carlisle Cullen. "And you're sure about this?" She frowned worriedly, her eyes darting back to her child. "The Volturi. They will find out, Carlisle. She's only nine years old. She is still a child. We just can't do it, we're only dragging out the inevitable-" She caught herself in the middle of what she was saying, and stopped talking then. Alice coughed a bit, then gave Carlisle a grave look and mouthed _'death sentence'._ Carlisle nodded, understanding what Alice was trying to mouth.

Feonyx Hale looked from her mother to her grandfather. She was laying flat on a cot, and she didn't have a clue as to what her mother was talking about. _They never tell me anything, _Feonyx thought bitterly to herself. She made a mental note to ask her grandfather or her one of her many family members what was going on later.

"Well, if we try to see if she gets better, Nyx might die, Alice. Scratch that, she probably will die. The illness is spreading fast. The meningitis is spreading along her spinal cord, it's about to reach her brain, and she only has so much time left before she dies." Carlisle told Alice, frowning as he pulled out a clipboard with Feonyx's medical charts. "The antiviral drugs didn't work on her, so drugs won't help her. It's really the only way we can save Nyxie" Carlisle added promptly.

"Not a Nyxie." Nyx groaned in somewhat annoyance at the seemingly idiotic nickname she had been given as a child, closing her eyes and whimpering. Her face was paler than usual, almost stark white compared to the other human children, and she looked gaunter. Her breathing was more rapid and broken off than before she had meningitis, and her hearing had been lost a bit.

"So…it's the only option left?" Alice questioned.

"Most likely, yes. Unless you would prefer Nyx die. It would probably be a very peaceful death, one where it would happen in her sleep…It wouldn't hurt much for her…" Carlisle sighed wistfully, glancing over the stack of Nyx's medical records once more. He glimpsed a cursory peek at Nyx, who curled up under the thick grey blanket, moaning a bit in pain. She bit her lip as to withhold the cries of discomfort.

"Never!" Alice screeched in mere panic. "Don't ever say talk about my daughter like that again!" Alice hastily growled. Carlisle nodded, a bit wide eyed in fear-for pixies are very creepy and possibly traumatizing when they have growled effectively-and quickly turned around to scribble something down on a sheet of piece of goldenrod-tinted paper.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Nyx managed to croak out, looking up at her mother. Alice quickly avoided eye contact with Nyx, ignored the question, turning around to leave the room. Carlisle swiftly followed the pixie-like girl, leafing through the papers and scribbling something down on a sheet of puce-colored paper. Nyx scowled weakly to herself, and then closed her eyes again, spreading the ash-colored blanket around her chest and waist as best as she could.

She wanted Maggie and Carmen to come back to the Cullen residence again. They had left one day in late February, after the daily home schooling Nyx attended, promising they would come back soon. It was early October now, and they still hadn't returned. They were the only friends beside Nessie and Claire that Nyx had, and since they had left, Nyx felt lonelier than ever. Maggie…she was special, nicer than most, and Nyx had always favored Maggie out of everyone else, because she was more childlike then Nessie or Uncle Emmett, and she could always come up with something fun to do. Carmen was a different type of friend, one that could listen to a budding preteen girl's problems, and she never seemed to complain about it. In fact, Carmen seemed to genuinely care about the probably pointless events that went on in Nyx's life. Nyx suspected her mother told Maggie and Carmen she was sick, and said it was best if they stayed away from her for a little while.

Nessie-Nyx's cousin-was still around the home, but she could never come and visit Nyx. Uncle Edward was too overprotective of Nessie, and while Aunt Bella didn't seem to mind as much, the two just decided to distract Nessie with Jacob. Nyx never liked Jacob-he always took Nessie away whenever they tried to go play in the forest. She loved her Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward, of course, and she loved Nessie, too, but she just didn't like Jacob.

Claire Young didn't come anymore, period. Nyx hadn't seen her since January, and to be honest, Nyx didn't mind as much. She never felt close to Claire, the young girl was always too…hyperactive…weird…well, to be honest, Nyx never knew how to describe the six year old. Claire was a girl who had an obsession with pudding, something Nyx never liked. And while Nyx was reading _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Harry Potter _with her Uncle Edward, Claire was still reading _Charlotte's Web _and Dr. Seuss.

Then there was Hollis, a young-looking Irish nomad who clung to Maggie as if she was his lifeline. Hollis was a nice boy, always smiling and laughing, brushing the dark brown strands of hair out of his rather pale face to reveal scarlet eyes. He still came, but the visits were few and far in between, becoming even more scarce over the summer. Nyx always liked Hollis-he was fun. He was like Maggie- a bit naïve, but very serious and terrifying when he wanted to be. Nyx had seen Hollis in a solemn manner before, but only once, and that was when Nessie was born and Alice and Jasper went away for a while. He had growled a lot, muttered some things, and then would have Maggie lead him up somewhere to distract him for a bit. It kind of scared Nyx to see everyone acting like something was going to happen, but heck, _everything _scared Nyx then.

The young girl shuddered, and whimpered a bit in the throbbing, distracting pain all over her body. She could hardly see with the light blond-colored bangs covering her eyes and forehead, and even though she wanted to take in her surroundings, Nyx was too weak to huff the bangs out of her eyes. She couldn't even _walk_ anymore, and frankly, Nyx felt more useless than ever. She was just a weak human, nothing more. She was just a pathetic human among almost invincible vampires, special half-vampire-half-human hybrids, and fierce, intimidating werewolves.

The preteen frowned again, weakly mustered out a cough that burned her lungs like wildfire, and attempted to fall into a dreamless sleep.

~~*~~In another part of the Cullen home...~~*~~

"Carlisle, I'm not so sure we should go through with this…" Jasper Hale mused aloud, grabbing his wife's hand gently and gripping it. He brushed blond strands of hair out of his eyes with his free hand.

"It's the only way Nyx can live." Carlisle reminded the originally Southern boy, setting the heap of health papers on a small coffee table Esme had bought nearby.

"Why can't we just wait the illness out? Take her to the hospital?" Jasper questioned.

"Jasper, we can't take a young girl who somehow can survive only on blood to the hospital. People would definitely notice. If we wait the meningitis out, it will spread to the rest of her spine and brain, rendering her senses and body movement useless. Her senses are dulled enough as it is; we don't need anymore numbing of the body. Her brain will basically shut down, bodily movements will cease, and she'll eventually die of starvation." Carlisle frowned.

"Jazzy, I don't want it to happen either, but it's the only way Nyx is gonna live through this…" Alice murmured, clinging to Jasper's arm.

Jasper sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine. Carlisle, you should do the job, if you're up to it. You know I can't do it, I just can't, especially when I'm this hungry."

"Come on, Jazzykins, we'll go hunting while Carlisle does it…your eyes are becoming black." Alice said, grasping Jasper's hand and taking him to the forest to hunt.

Carlisle sighed, and turned around. He wandered the hallways until he found Nyx's room.

He opened the door, and Nyx lifted her head up from the pillow gently and slowly. She had almost fallen asleep, that is, until Carlisle came in. "Hi, Grandpa." Nyx greeted, closing her eyes again. Carlisle smiled faintly.

"Hi, Nyxie." Carlisle knelt down by Nyx's bed. Good thing just about everyone was off. Nessie was with Jacob, Edward and Bella were taking a ride in the Volvo, Rosalie and Emmett were off on another honeymoon, Jasper and Alice were hunting, and Esme was off furniture shopping at a store in Seattle. No one would be there to cause a disturbance…

Nyx frowned a bit, and laid her head back on the white pillow. "Now, Nyxie, I want you to be very still for me. You'll feel a small pinch in a few moments, and there will be a lot of pain afterwords, but you'll be fine in a few days." Carlisle told Nyx gently, tilting her head so her neck was sticking out a bit.

"Kay, Grandpa…" Nyx murmured quietly, hitching her breath a little. It was a good thing she trusted her grandfather. Carlisle put his lips closer to her neck, as if he intended to kiss her, then bit down, hard.

The screams rang out from Nyx as soon as Carlisle injected the vampire venom into her veins. Carlisle quickly moved to the other side of the bed, while Nyx kept screaming and convulsing terribly. He had done it successfully.

Feonyx Hale would soon be a vampire.

* * *

**After note: **_Okay, so that wasn't the best in the world. But I'd love to hear what you guys think of it._


	3. Just Like a Phoenix

**Author's Note: **_This chapter is dedicated to Rose, AKA Rosedoll96, who is awesome for being my first reviewer. To answer your question, yes, Hollis is Maggie's mate. Just to clarify that for all, though I've told Rose already. ^_^_

_

* * *

_

_'Standing there by a broken tree._

_Her hands are all twisted, she was pointing at me._

_I was damned by the light, coming out of her eyes._

_She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky._

_She said walk on over here to the bitter shade._

_I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know that you're saved._

_Let me sign,_

_Let me sign…'_

-Robert Pattinson, 'Let Me Sign'.

* * *

Chapter Two

-_Third Person Carlisle P.O.V.-_

Nyx was screaming in pain, her now brownish eyes wide in surprise. Carlisle sighed to himself wistfully, watching his granddaughter dying as a human, and then being reborn as a vampire. _Just like a phoenix_, Carlisle thought, smiling a bit at that. Even though Nyx's name was spelled as 'Feonyx', the family would still occasionally make jokes about Phoenixes.

The transformation was a complete success so far. Her skin was slightly paler, but only a vampire would notice the change. Her eyes had significantly turned blacker, then browner than before. She had somehow grown an inch, and Carlisle suspected she would grow taller. Nyx had shinier hair than before, and it was just a hint of a darker shade of blond than before.

It had been two days since Carlisle had bitten Nyx, and Jasper and Alice were still out hunting. Esme had come back the day before, but she quickly realized what was going on with Nyx, and left for places unknown. Emmett and Rosalie were off at a video game store, as Emmett pleaded to go get the new DSi, though there was not much of a difference-it just had a bigger screen. Edward, Bella and Renesmee were at a park somewhere in the next county. It was just Carlisle and Nyx, all alone throughout the empty Cullen residence.

Nyx had hardly stopped screaming, except for brief periods where she seemed to fall unconscious. It was only a span of a minute or so, and then she would regain consciousness and begin shouting in agony once more. Carlisle felt a bit of guilt for it, seeing as he only turned Nyx because it was the only option left, and he hated seeing his granddaughter in pain. He hated seeing anyone in pain.

It was just one consequence of becoming a vampire. There were many consequences, depending on whom you asked. For Edward, it was the loss of a soul and eternal damnation. For Jasper, it was the temptation of human blood, and the guilt that racked you if you killed a human. Emmett didn't really see any penalties, he only saw the upsides of being a vampire. Rosalie thought the idea of not being able to conceive-which Jasper and Alice had defied-was a big fee in itself. And Hollis believed there was the guilty conscience of leaving your family behind, being forced to live on whilst they eventually grew old and died.

It was too late, though. Carlisle couldn't suck the venom out of Nyx-it was embedded in her veins, taking control of her blood. If he tried, then Nyx would die a gradual, painful death. Alice and Jasper would be grieving for eternity. Though they might eventually have forgiven Carlisle, he didn't want to take any chances with one of his only grandchildren.

Well, at least Nyx can play baseball with the family now…which she hadn't been able to do before, given her human tendencies.

*Three days later*

_-Third Person Nyx P.O.V-_

Nyx opened her eyes after a period of unconsciousness for the last time. For the first time in days, she couldn't feel the oh-so-distracting pain that had grasped dominance over her senses. It was unbearable, as if she had gone through the seven levels of hell and back to earth. Maybe she had been punished for something, though what it exactly was, Nyx wasn't sure of.

When Nyx opened her eyes, however, things seemed…_different_. It was so clear, so sharp, as if someone had polished her vision with window cleaner. It was…breathtakingly beautiful. She could see everything, hear everything around her.

Grandfather Carlisle was standing by her bed, a small frown etched upon his features. Nyx's vision had previously been blurred, but now…she could see every small line across his face. It was odd, to say the least.

"Hi, Nyxie. How're you feeling today?" Carlisle questioned, glancing down at Nyx with a warm smile on his face.

"First of all, Grandpa, not a Nyxie. Secondly, I'm feeling…better." Nyx grinned for the first time in weeks and sat up, then came to the sudden realization of something. She was talking. More importantly, she was sitting up without the aid of her mother, and she didn't feel the slightest bit of pain from it. This was a first, as she had needed help doing most things for weeks. There was a burning feeling in her throat, though, and it distracted Nyx for a few seconds until her granddad spoke once more.

Carlisle chucked at the girl's correction of the foolish nickname Emmett had given her. "Yes, Nyx, as you say. Now, do you feel anymore pain?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, I don't really-" Nyx suddenly stopped speaking as she peered at a mirror near her cot.

_My eyes…they are red. _Nyx thought to herself, shocked. She let out a surprised squeak at the scarlet-tinted eyes. They had been blue, the color of the ocean, last time Nyx had checked. Carlisle looked at Nyx for a moment, a look of worry upon his face.

"Grandfather…why are my eyes red?" Nyx managed to yelp out, her eyes growing somewhat wider in astonish.

"Um, Nyx, remember when I…bit you? You were in a great deal of pain afterwards, and…well…when I bit you, a transformation had started to take place. You are now a vampire like the rest of us, Nyx, because I injected my venom into your body. You aren't sick anymore, your eyes are red, and you must drink blood now." Carlisle explained, glancing from the mirror to Nyx.

Nyx fell silent, partly in shock, briefly in joy, and the rest in fear. A vampire, finally. She had wished to become a vampire for a long time. She wanted to live forever with her family and friends. She wanted to be stronger, faster, and better than she was as a human. When she was little, Nyx had even gone so far as to ask Maggie if she could change her. "_Not now, Little One. We will change you when necessary. Why don't you come and play with Hollis and me?" _Nyx remembered Maggie's answer so vividly, though most of her memories were blurred together, blending into a mishmash of various recollections.

Nyx was also terrified. She had been told many stories about immortal children, about what the Volturi did to those taboos if they were to find out about the kids, about what happened in the Denali coven. They were not to belong in vampire society, they were a nuisance, their self-control was inexcusable, and their temper tantrums…they simply could not survive in the modern world. All were destroyed a long while ago. Nyx was still a child, so what would happen to her?

Then there was the initial shock was of being a vampire in itself. Nyx had not expected Carlisle to change her, not at his age; they had always said she was too young. It was a surprise, a joyous gift she had always wanted. Still, it was…wicked, in a sense. _"We're stuck in a state of eternal damnation, we've suffered from the loss of our soul, we're soulless creatures bound to walk the earth for eternity." _She recalled Hollis saying once to Maggie, when he thought Nyx wasn't listening. She didn't know what those things meant at the time, but they sounded bad to Nyx. Hollis had said it in a grave sort of tone, which made it sound even more ominous than if it had been said in a monotone voice.

"Now, I know this is a big change for you, Nyxie, but you'll have to make do with what you've got-" Carlisle was suddenly interrupted by Nyx.

"What about those immortal children stories you told me about?" The small newborn questioned, turning around and sitting crisscrossed among the sheets and blankets on her bed. "I'm still a kid, aren't I going to get hurt if I'm a vampire?" She went on, trying to recollect what little of her fuzzy, blurry memories she had left. They seemed to have disappeared somehow.

"I didn't think you would remember the stories…" Carlisle murmured under his breath, though Nyx still heard what he had said. "The Volturi won't find out about you, I promise. We'll keep you safe." He replied, eyeing his wristwatch carefully for a brief moment. "Your parents will be back soon, Nyx. We better get you prepared to show them how you look as a newborn."

"Kay, Grandpa." Nyx commented, smiling to herself a bit with the reassurance her grandpa had told her. She ignored the odd feeling in her stomach that felt like butterflies were flying around in there. Carlisle left the room, and Nyx hopped out of the cot and trailed along behind her grandfather.

_-Third Person Hollis POV-_

"Maggie," He sighed, frowning to himself at what he had just mentally saw. He grasped his mate's shoulder and twirled her around to face him gently. "You remember Nyx, correct?"

"Of course I remember Nyx, Holli. Why do you ask?" Maggie asked, eyeing him for a moment as if he had gone insane. Nyx was her best friend. Of course she would recall Nyx. They had known each other for years.

"Something's happened to her, she's different. She is…in the telepathic connection. I feel it. She's been turned into a vampire for some reason, Mags." Hollis quickly uttered to her.

Maggie paused for a beat, her scarlet eyes wide in worry. "Nyx is only nine years old, Hollis. Your power…it must be malfunctioning or something. Nyxie can_not _be a vampire. It is breaking vampire laws. Maybe they somehow turned her into a half-blood…" She whispered, her voice giving away that she was mentally panicking.

"It's a strong link, Maggie; she is definitely not a half-blood. But there's only one way to find out if it's true or not." Hollis replied.

"…I'll go tell Siobhan and Liam we're leaving, then. I love you." Maggie kissed Hollis' cheek, and then ran off out of the forest they were in, near Waterford, Ireland. Hollis smiled to himself, and sat by a large tree to contemplate what he had just technically 'seen'.

His power. He had a sort of telepathic connection with all vampires. It was quite useful if Hollis was in a spot of trouble, such as when Renesmee was born. That was how he was sure Renesmee wasn't an immortal child, just a half-vampire, because her link was a bit weaker. He knew when a newborn was created, in a sense. He would see visions of someone being turned into a vampire. Nyx had just been added to his connections, and not in a weak sense. It was a very strong sense, like a newborn had been created. Someone in the Cullen clan, for whatever reason, must have turned Nyx.

_Why_, though? Why would Nyx of all people be turned into a vampire? She's only nine years old, she's too young. It must have been a very dire situation for Nyx to be turned. Hollis had seen Carlisle biting Nyx in a vision. There must have been a reason; it couldn't be just because he could bite her.

Before Hollis could see another image that would have helped him finds the underlying cause of it all, Maggie returned, standing above him and she glanced down at Hollis.

"They know we'll be gone at the Cullen house now. They decided not to come, for once." Maggie had a small smile of amusement on her face as she said this. Siobhan and Liam were usually very overprotective of Maggie. "Come on, Hollis, let's go." She grabbed Hollis' hand and got him on his feet once more. They both began to sprint towards the nearest city.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_...So...Afterthoughts? Suggestions? Comments, questions, concerns, corrections? I'm all ears for them. Just tell me, and I'll reply as soon as possible._


	4. We Just Wait

**Author's Note: **_This third chapter is dedicated to Megan, who is my second reviewer! Which reminds me-when I updated yesterday, about twenty people came. Twenty people in just about two chapters! And only two of you have reviewed. I'd love to see what you all think about this story, especially since this is a rewrite. I don't really see the point of continuing if no one reviews, though I'll still keep going. Please, guys, I know you probably won't read this, but if you are-PLEASE. REVIEW._

_

* * *

_

_'Standing there by a broken tree._

_Her hands are all twisted, she was pointing at me._

_I was damned by the light, coming out of her eyes._

_She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky._

_She said walk on over here to the bitter shade._

_I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know that you're saved._

_Let me sign,_

_Let me sign…'_

-Robert Pattinson, 'Let Me Sign'.

* * *

_~Third Person POV~_

"Nyxie?" Alice's voice rang out in the empty living room. Jasper trailed behind his pixie-like wife, silent as usual. They had just returned from their hunting trip, golden-eyed and all. Nyx and Carlisle were nowhere to be found, though the familiar scent of Alice's daughter was faint through the air. Nyx was in the house recently, probably still there somewhere, gliding around with her grandfather.

Alice practically danced throughout the house, frowning a bit in partial worry. The Southern vampire followed behind his pixie, double-checking every room they glanced at. Where was their daughter? Was she even there?

Suddenly, a porcelain-colored, red-eyed, blond-haired little girl skipped out of a bedroom, a huge grin on her face. She was donned in a white blouse and black sweatpants, so she had evidentially changed clothes in the past four days.

"Hi, Mommy," Said Nyx as she came out of her room. Jasper glanced up and down his daughter, inspecting her with his now-golden eyes. "Hi Daddy," The newborn greeted as she randomly hugged her mother happily, something Nyx had not been able to do in weeks, no matter how much she longed to do so. Alice gasped a bit at Nyx's strength-if she was a human, Alice probably would have died at the moment.

Carlisle came out of Nyx's room, closing the door gently behind him. Nyx went and hugged Jasper next, grinning widely as she gibbered about random things, such as how happy she was her grandpa turned her into a vampire and the pain she had suffered through the past couple days.

Jasper glanced at Carlisle, one eyebrow raised slightly, questioning. "So when did you change Nyx?" Jasper asked as he gently hugged his loving daughter back.

"Right after you left, of course. I delayed it for a few minutes, just to give Nyx some peace. She was trying to sleep, so I gave her some rest before I turned her." Carlisle replied casually.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a few seconds, and then blinked after her vision. Jasper and Carlisle exclaimed worried glances. Nyx had made her way back over to Carlisle, and was now sitting by him. Was someone going to tell the Volturi that Carlisle had his granddaughter turned into an immortal child? Is that what Alice had seen? Jasper and Carlisle expected the worst out of Alice's visions, ever since the incident with Renesmee and Irina.

"Alice, what did you see in your vision?" Jasper inquired hesitantly, skipping two beats after Alice had her vision.

"It's about Maggie and Hollis, that's all," Alice breathed, eyes darting from Nyx, to Jasper, to Carlisle. "Hollis found out about Nyx being turned because of his power. They're coming to see her, trying to figure out if what Hollis saw was the truth. They're on their way over as we speak. The two are on a plane coming from Ireland, unaccompanied."

Nyx smiled happily at what Alice had said. Finally, two of her closest friends were coming back to visit her! She was especially joyous because it was Maggie and Hollis, two of the nicest people Nyx had ever met. Well, she had not met many people out of all the vampire clans, but that wasn't really the point right now. They were probably concerned about something dire, though, if they were to make this unexpected an appearance. It reminded Nyx of when all those vampire covens came to visit Renesmee, and when her parents left for a while. They told Nyx to stay with the rest of the family, since she was only five years old.

Jasper exhaled a rapt sigh of relief, while Carlisle remained oddly tense. Maggie and Hollis shared the coven with Siobhan, and Siobhan was Carlisle's good acquaintance. They probably wouldn't go against the Olympic coven, since they were technically alliances.

"Well, then, Alice, what should we do until Maggie and Hollis arrive?" Carlisle asked, looking in Alice's direction.

"Simple, Carlisle, we just wait for them to come to us."

_~Third Person Hollis POV~_

Hollis had never liked planes, not since he had ridden one in 1985. Yet, there he was, next to his wife, on a plane heading from Waterford, Ireland to the United States, more specifically, Washington. Why someone would fly a plane from Waterford to Washington, Hollis did not know.

Gripping his lover's hand tightly, Hollis tried to recall what he had seen in that dream. He saw Carlisle leaning down; informing Nyx it may hurt, then hearing the agonizing screams of the young child. What had possessed Carlisle to do such a thing? Had he overlooked the crucial rule the Volturi had set long ago? Nyx was now a part of the immortal children, the ultimate taboo, something that had been outlawed a long time ago. The only thing worse than the eternal children was if Carlisle were to reveal the vampires community to the human world! Carlisle was practically giving the Olympic coven a death sentence!

"Is something wrong, _mo grá_?" Maggie glanced at Hollis for a brief second. Her eyes were beginning to turn black, they were a deep brown. They looked normal enough to fit in human society-for now, at least. Hollis' eyes were a lighter shade of brown, closer to a russet color.

"No, nothing is wrong. For the moment, at the very least." Hollis sighed, smiling a little, then kissing Maggie's cheek lightly. She beamed and rested her head on Hollis' shoulder.

_Another newborn is being created in Italy, _Hollis thought to himself wearily. There were many newborns created in Italy, mainly near the land of Volterra, where the Volturi resided. The Volturi needed talent in their guard, and when Aro or Caius discovered someone with potential, they would turn that person into a vampire, as long as he was older than a child was. Hollis had been in Volterra only once- when Aro, Marcus, and Caius had demanded to see his own talent being put to use back in 1845. They had requested he joined the guard, but he declined their offer, preferring to stay with Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam. Hollis honestly had no idea why they thought his power was useful, other than the obvious fact they could detect immortal children and other taboos more efficiently.

The Volturi were bound to discover Nyx, though. Someone, somehow, would figure out there was an immortal child in their presence. Everyone, even the wives, would come to see the girl. They would murder the whole coven mercilessly. Or, at the very least, destroy Carlisle and Nyx.

No, Hollis would not allow that to happen. He would not let his comrade's coven be severed like that. And Maggie, she would be devastated at the loss of her best friend. He wouldn't tolerate the deaths. They would find a way to save Nyx. Maybe they could take down the Volturi somehow-no, no, that was an idiotic move. No one could defeat the Volturi, even if everyone outside of their clan banded together. It was simply a hopeless task.

Hollis sighed, closed his eyes, tried to forget about his troubles, and instead focused on Maggie until the plane stopped with a sudden _jolt_.

"We're here!" Maggie chirped out happily, slowly getting up from where she was sitting as the plane came to the ground. Hollis followed her motions, a tiny smile on his face. Nothing gave him more pleasure than seeing Maggie happy, even amidst the impending doom.

* * *

**After note: **_I know, it's short. But hey, I updated, at least! Two updates in two days. Look out for another chapter soon._


	5. I Really Need to Stop Lying

**Author's Note: **_Yay, a longish chapter that's just about three thousand words long! I'm trying to get as much of this story done as I can before school starts in eleven days, so there will be at least two or three more chapters before the twenty-third. Anyways, you guys get a nice little chapter from Maggie's Point of View, because I like Maggie, she's pure awesomeness, and we probably needed a First Person Point of View. She seems to be a bit of a cusser, saying 'damn' kinda often in this chapter…but anyways, just enjoy this chapter and please review, kay?_

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight I do not own, Stephenie Meyer does. Hollis and Nyxie I do own, and I would prefer no one use my characters, if anyone even wants to. Money is not being made off this story._

_

* * *

'Standing there by a broken tree_  
_Her hands are all twisted, she was pointing at me_  
_I was damned by the light, coming out of her eyes_  
_She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky_  
_She said walk on over here to the bitter shade_  
_I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know that you're saved_  
_Let me sign_  
_Let me sign…'_

-Robert Pattinson, 'Let Me Sign'.

* * *

~Maggie's POV~

"Maggie! Hollis! You're finally back, thank god!" Nyx's voice was oddly comforting to me, as if she was still just a nine-year-old human tomboy, who would be turning ten years old in three months, wanting to play another game of Pirates and Gypsies or Cowboys (In our case, cowgirls) and Indians with me. It gave me just a tiny bit of hope, though I knew deep down she was really an immortal child, now forbidden just because of what she was now. Hollis' powers had never failed us before, but in an attempt to console myself, I tried to believe it had malfunctioned somehow. I was lying to myself, and the sixth sense I had tingled at that, but I still tried to believe it as much as I could.

Hollis and I had just arrived at the Cullen household, and we were still very tense and nervous to see if it was true, if Feonyx Hale really was a vampire now. Hollis had barely spoken during the trip here, and even less so as we walked into the home. I was also silent, and was panicking mentally, wishing that Hollis' power was just faulty, or that he was somehow hallucinating. I knew it was a stupid desire, but I didn't want to come to terms with the fact my best friend was an eternal kid, and that she might die just because she was forbidden in our society. It was wrong, very wrong, but it was for the best, it was vampire law, it had to benefit us somehow.

"Hey, Nyxie," I managed a tiny smile as Nyx came sprinting up to me. Her eyes were a bright scarlet, which confirmed my fears that Nyx was a newborn. My stomach churned inside with both terror and dread, and I clutched Hollis' hand tighter. I glanced up at him for a brief second, and I saw that he was somewhat fearful, too, but was trying to hide it, which he was doing a good job at. I saw Nyx scowl in disapproval at the nickname I had grown accustomed to, and I then quickly tried to cover up my mistake. "Uh, I mean, Nyx." I hastily corrected myself, and Nyx smiled slightly at that.

"Hello, Nyx," Hollis addressed, averting the somehow awkward gaze of both Nyx's eyes and my own. He seemed lost in thought, as his words came out hardly louder than a whisper, though Nyx and I had still heard him very well, thanks to vampire hearing. His eyes were glazed over slightly, too, as if he had a vision of a newborn being created. Nyx hardly seemed to notice how unusually quiet he was, and instead focused her attention on me.

"Maggie, where were ya two? Is Carmen coming? I haven't seen you guys for weeks and weeks, and I've been waiting for you guys for eternity! Were you down in Ireland, with Shi-Vaun and Liam?" Nyx began her interrogation, jumping up and down excitedly for no reason at all. She had seemingly morphed back into the hyperactive, somewhat annoying child that I had missed during the few months we were apart from each other. Hollis cracked a small smile at how hyperactive Nyx was-he had always enjoyed that feature of her, for some reason.

"Um, we were in Ireland, down near Waterford. Siobhan and Liam were with us partially, but they mostly kept to themselves, I don't know why, though. I don't know if Carmen is coming back too, though. And you haven't been waiting for us for eternity, Nyx, it only seems that way in your mind…" I tried my hardest to answer Nyx's bursting questions, trying to sort out what she had said, attempting dissect the words to construct intelligible sentences, as it had been a blur to me at first. God knows how a human would decipher what Nyx was saying, as I could hardly make it out myself.

"I know that, Maggie, but it just seems like you guys took forever to come back! Either time had slowed down or you people just took forever and ever to return. Why did you guys wait so long to come again? You had me worried for a little while, you know." Nyx questioned, frowning. I hesitated, trying to come up with the most accurate reason we didn't come back after a playing with her one day.

"Your mother told us that you were sick, and she said it would be best if we left you alone for a while," Hollis said before I could reply with a good enough excuse to sate the child. Damn Irish vampire and his tendencies to react more quickly than I did. "So we agreed, and waited until you were better again." I hastily nodded in agreement, while my sixth sense tingled a tiny bit, and I reminded myself that I already knew I was being less than truthful to Nyx, and that my power didn't need to remind me of it. We weren't actually planning to visit her again beforehand; we had assumed she was going to die from the illness. It was usually a death sentence for a good amount of people. I remembered reading somewhere the mortality rate was about 19%-32% in adults or the like.

"Oh…Okay, then, I, um, guess…" Nyx breathed, and for a brief moment, she looked thoughtful. It was shocking to see her calm and mellowed out, given that she hardly ever acted that way. She suddenly sprinted out of the room randomly, murmuring about having to talk to her parents for a minute about something important. I turned to Hollis, my mind panicking as I tried to make sense of what had happened to Nyx.

"So," I simply commented. "It's true. Nyxie really _is _an immortal child. Who would've thought, of all people, Nyx would be the unlucky one…" I trailed off as Hollis' head snapped up-he was reading a book, god knows when or where he got it. "And when did you get that book?"

"When you were talking to Nyx. I got bored while you two were talking." Hollis answered simply, smiling a bit in his own somehow smug amusement. He closed the leather-bounded book with a _snap. _"Anyways, it's really logical to think Nyx would be turned. Since she's a human living among vampires, she's going to get hurt somehow, someone was bound to slip up sooner or later, you know, drink her blood and the like. I'm surprised Carlisle, Alice and Jasper waited as long as they did, and I'm thoroughly shocked we all managed to not slaughter Nyx."

I winced at the thought of one of us murdering Nyx. "But Hollis, she's an _immortal-_" I was interrupted before I could continue my ranting.

"Child. Yes, Maggie, I am quite aware of that fact. I am attentive to my surroundings, you know." Hollis said, frowning in concentration to something. Maybe another newborn had been created, but I didn't care. I was more focused on the fact that there was an immortal child in our presence.

"Whatever. Can you please explain to me anymore of _your _theories on why Nyx was changed, Mr. Know-It-All?" I was overreacting, and I knew this, but god freaking dammit, Hollis was being too smug for me _not _to act hysterical.

"Calm down, Mags. I just believe that Alice and Jasper didn't want their daughter to die, and one of them changed Nyx out of a pure paranoid reaction, and out of love. That's all, really." Hollis said in a calm tone, his eyes suddenly wide at my reaction. "Besides, it's for the best, isn't it? In the end, things will turn out right…" Hollis was lying to himself, I just knew it, and I didn't need my power to realize that.

"How, Hollis? By prolonging Nyx's death?" I frantically replied. "It's just not going to work out, I can't see it happening. The Volturi, they'll find out, we'll all die! It's just not possible!"

Hollis left the room after that. Maybe he just wanted to be alone for a while, or maybe he just wanted to get away from everything. I honestly didn't know why he went.

I huffed in a nonexistent response to Hollis' exit, and sat down in a chair, scowling. Brooding silently to myself, I hardly noticed when Nyx reentered the room. She gave me an odd look, as she had never seen me in such an angry state before, not in the seven years we have known each other. Nyx was never one to see me vent my feelings out-no, that was reserved for Hollis, Siobhan, and Liam. They were used to it by now, after at least a hundred years of living with my mood swings. Nyx, on the other hand, was on the complete opposite of the spectrum.

"…Maggie? Are you okay?" There was a look of shock on her face, and I had expected her to react as such. She's really naïve when it comes to certain things, arguments between lovers included.

"Yeah, Nyx, I'm fine, just fine…" I lied cleverly once more. Damn, I really need to stop lying to everyone. It has become a bit of a habit for me, and I probably do it because I'm the one who can tell lies, so I just do it because I _can_, and there's no one there to stop me, because they don't know I'm lying. Only I do.

"Err, okay then, I uh, guess…" Nyx said, as if I had just said something completely crazy, like puppies would rule the earth in December of 2012, or that kittens are actually Gods and Goddesses in disguises, or that Hollis was really another mythical creature, most likely a god, perhaps Hercules or the like.

"So, where'd you go?" I tactfully switched topics before the silence between us got even more awkward than before. Nyx sat next to me in another chair, and still not used to her strength, she accidentally made dents in the armrests. She murmured something I could not make out about that.

"I was talking to Momma and Daddy. They said we're going on a trip soon." Nyx's face brightened up at that. "They said you and Holli were coming, too, for safety." At that, her facial expression morphed into one of confusion. "I don't see why we need to have you guys with us for safety. I mean, we're _vampires_, we don't need protection!" Her exclamation seemed more like a protest than anything else. Perhaps Nyx thought she was too old to have people around her merely for safety reasons.

_Foolish, naive child, _I thought to myself, _you need so much protection more than you believe. _Not even all the vampires in the world-minus the Volturi, of course-would be enough to protect Nyx. Hell, even if we included the werewolves down at La Push, that wouldn't suffice. It would hardly make do. Werewolves and most of the covens are practically _nothing _compared to the Volturi guard. Alec and Jane _alone_ could wipe most of us out, with no problems or complications involved.

"Nyx, vampires are not invincible. Nothing is." I replied casually, tapping my fingers lightly on the armrests of my chair-I was lucky I hadn't made a dent in it. "We're just more advanced in some ways than humans. You should know that by now." I continued with my ranting, trying to filter out my anger and fear against the fact Hollis had acted so smug and that Nyx would die any day now.

"Well, you people certainly make it seem like we're invincible." There was a certain way Nyx said _'we're'_, as if she was somehow proud to be a newborn. She had finally gotten what she wanted, except at a much earlier time than any of us had expected. Really, I never thought she would be turned into a vampire. She had a life to live, she deserved a human life, a normal life-or, at least, as normal as it could possibly get for her. Rosalie would probably have eventually talked Nyx out of it when she was older, convinced her to live a human lifespan. Get married to some nice boy, have kids, grow old, eventually die…

That's the life I wanted to have, too.

"I'm sorry if we make it seem that way, Nyx, but we're not superheroes. We're not Superman or Batman. We have our weaknesses too, like kryptonite and the like..." I promptly replied, trailing off a bit at the end. Hollis had said that to me years ago back when I was a newborn, still young and inexperienced. It made more sense now than it did two or three hundred years ago. "So, anyways," I began quickly before Nyx could give me another snappy remark. "Where're we going?"

"Um, I don't know. Momma said somewhere on the East coast…" Nyx hesitated, she sounded a bit sheepish to me about it. "I don't really know, but she said somewhere over there."

"Oh, that's…good, I suppose." I said, and for the first time, Nyx didn't seem to reply for a while. We just sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Nyx finally spoke up again.

"Maggie?" Nyx finally asked after a good eleven minutes of silence. "What's going to happen to me, considering I'm an immortal child?"

_Damn, _I thought bitterly, _I had completely forgotten Nyx knew about the immortal children. Gah, Jasper, you made it that much difficult for me. _I knew Jasper had told Nyx everything he knew about immortal children when she was little, given that she was very curious about them, since they were the cause of Nyx not being able to be turned into a vampire at that age.

"Um," I began to conjure up another lie that would satisfy Nyx. "Nothing, Nyxie. No one will find out about you. We'll all be safe, I promise." Once more, my sixth sense tingled. A lot. Goddammit I knew I was lying already! I didn't need anymore evidence.

"But what about-"

"Ah, Nyx, I gotta go, err, see Hollis." I jumped up from the chair in a hurry and left the room before Nyx could say another word to me. I didn't want to talk about this anymore, at least, not with Nyx.

It's never easy to lie to your best friend, but in all, it was for the best, not that I really cared anymore. I was too focused on panicking at what might happen in the future. Since Hollis and I knew about Nyx being an immortal child, if the Volturi find out about Nyx, would we die, too? I'm ninety-nine percent positive we would. The only other choices would be to tell the Volturi about her existence, which I would never do, or to join the Volturi.

Well, I guess I need to learn to welcome my own death, then.

* * *

**Author's After Note: **_So, again, feedback, corrections, mistakes I didn't catch…just tell me in a review, please!_


	6. Like a Nazi

**Author's Note: _I AM SO FREAKING SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS. I really have been suffering a huge case of writers block lately, and it took me a long while to crank this chapter out, and school just started for me, too. I am so sorry to keep you all waiting, and I know my apologies and excuses will probably not make up for this lame chapter. I hope you are all still reading this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: _Gave the Twilight saga to Steph for ten bucks. I was allowed to keep Nyx and Hollis, though._**

_Nyx's POV_

I hadn't left the house since I was a young human girl, and even way back then, I rarely actually left the home.

My family had kept me isolated from the rest of the world, not allowing me to go outside and see how different everything looks as a vampire. My mother and father brought me my meals-dead animals of all kinds. They hardly sated my wild and almost uncontrollable thirst, but I was not allowed to have anything else. Human blood was simply out of the question, and I would probably be disowned if I attempted to drink it. Soon, my irises morphed into a warm butterscotch color instead of the odd scarlet tint they had before.

I usually stayed in my room, where there were always one or two vampires in the room to keep me company. Maggie stayed often, and so did Hollis. I noticed Maggie did things a bit differently since I became one of her kind. She hesitated for just a hint longer than usual, talked a bit more urgently, but sometimes, she would be gentler towards me, a bit softer. She had never been as gentle as before, as if she was saying her last farewell to me, as if this would be her final chance to visit me, and she wanted to take her time. I hardly noticed the ominous air looming over us all like a black storm cloud then.

Hollis, on the other hand, hardly interacted with me at all. He acted as if I hardly knew him, but I had known him almost my whole life. This wasn't the old Hollis I knew. He usually just leaned against one of the purple-painted walls of my room, reading some thick leather bounded book. I had asked him to read one to me once, but he said I wouldn't be able to comprehend what they were trying to say. I just ignored Hollis after that, and went on to play with Maggie more.

Carmen never came back to see me, even after a week passed. Perhaps she was just very busy, which was what I had always assumed at first. I simply refused to think that Carmen had merely forgotten about my presence. I blocked out the pessimistic fears repeating themselves in my head, and just concentrated on the stuffed animals Maggie had found in my closet.

One day, a week after Maggie had started acting a bit strange, and when Hollis had left to hunt for the delicious taste of human blood—a thing I had attempted to do frequently, but was always caught by someone before I got too far from the house—I was playing with a stuffed animal I had christened Jayden. He was a lion cub, and he was my favorite out of the stuffed zoo I had collected over the years.

"Maggie, why are you all acting weird? I mean, you never acted like this before I was a vampire." I asked one day, out of the blue, when Maggie was playing with a stuffed bunny named Cottontail. She was hardly paying attention to me, and besides, I was bored. The tension between us after Maggie's outburst a while ago was still thick, and I wanted to see how much I could erase of all of that.

She hesitated for a moment, trying not to let something spill out. There was something tumbling around in her mind, spilling out into her thoughts and actions and words, morphing everything she did in some form. Maggie averted my wary eyes and my suspicious glare, instead choosing to stare at Cottontail's marble eyes. I scowled at her ignoring me, which she had done only when Nessie could have died-

Then the realization hit me like a sack of bricks. We could have died because the Volturi believed Renesmee was an immortal child. I was an actual immortal child, a vampire who was supposed to begin puberty sometime that year, if I were still a human. So, if the Volturi were to be informed of my existence, then that would mean we would all die. I hadn't thought of this impending doom before, no, everyone usually distracted me before I could begin to think about it properly.

"Maggie, suppose the Volturi found out if I existed? If they realized I was an immortal child?" I questioned, biting my lip delicately so as to not scar the tissues inside it. My mother had repeatedly told me I had more strength, speed, and agility than I could imagine, so I had to be quite careful when doing anything. I had already broken a stuffed animal just by not being cautious enough.

"Well, Nyx, they would...err...," She hesitated again, and I scowled at her trying-and failing-to lie to me. After what seemed like an eternity, Maggie finally answered, "Nothing would happen, Nyxie. We would be just fine, I'm sure they would like you enough to let you live." She then plastered a fake smile on her face, and then returned to playing with Cottontail, the smile quickly disappearing as if it had never existed.

I was now very unsure of my friend and if she was telling the truth. I had always been told never to lie, and to trust your own instincts. This time, my gut instincts told me Maggie was lying to me. A double whammy, I thought to myself, scowling a bit once more in anger.

"Dad told me immortal children always die, no matter the cause, they're just not allowed. My Uncle Edward said that you do not irritate the Volturi, not unless you want to die. I think we're gonna irritate the Volturi with me being an immortal child, Mags. You're just lying to me for some reason." I promptly replied. I remembered then what had happened to my Grandfather's friend, and how she had created an immortal child once. They both died when the Volturi found out about them. I started mentally questioning if this would be the same fate for both my grandfather and me.

Maggie hesitated, tilting her head away so it would be possible to not look at me and my glare. I sighed, grimaced once more, and then stood up. She obviously wasn't going to crack as soon as I thought she would, she was one tough little cookie. I would have to go to someone who was easier to crack, someone who I could at least get to admit the truth.

Uncle Edward might have been able to tell me the whole story if he were around. He was the first person that popped into my mind when I had thought about whom could slip out the truth, purposely or not.

He was at his cottage, the one that had been used since Nessie was born, though, and so were my Aunt Bella and Nessie. I wasn't allowed to go outside, it was practically forbidden. I wasn't sure if I was even permitted to be out of my room, considering no one had told me exactly what to do. I was in a swift act of bravery, though, and I did not care for what my parents had ruled out since I became a newborn.

I was still afraid of going outside.

The Volturi might have been out there, watching, lurking, waiting for when I would have slipped up and would come outside. Then they would quickly smuggle me somewhere to a remote location far from Forks, Washington, and proceed to destroy me with as little movement and as little pain as possible, so my family wouldn't notice when they would murder me. I was reminded of the horror movies I had seen as a small girl, the ones that Uncle Emmett allowed me to watch. He promised to never tell my mother and father. Uncle Emmett was always cool like that.

Thus, I didn't try to find my other uncle. He wasn't at his piano, which was odd, considering my Aunt Bella had nicknamed the piano 'Edward's Second Wife', because my uncle spent that much time with the ebony and ivory instrument. I always found this humorous, though it wasn't as silly now as it had been when I wasn't a vampire.

I still needed to find out more about what could happen, though, and I was positive that I would gather enough information someway or another. I also knew that most of my family would refuse to inform me. Hollis and Maggie would hardly be of assisstance in this, though, considering I had never seen Hollis break down to someone's pleas, besides his mate's, of course. I decided I needed an outsider's assisstance for this.

The closet vampires to us are the Denalis, Nyx. You've met them a couple times, remember? You liked them very much; my father's voice rang out in my head. Denali was in Alaska, I believed. Using my speed, I bet I could have ran there, asked what would happen to me, and leave in less than two hours.

There was a sliding door in the back of our house, one that was primarily used when we were going out to hunt. Hollis and Maggie never used the sliding door, though, because it led to a forest, and they didn't hunt animals. There weren't many humans in that forest, either, so their best chance was to go out the front door at midnight. I wasn't permitted to leave that side of the home, either.

I opened the sliding door; warily scanning the room around me to make sure no one could notice my absence. I cautiously jumped to the ground, the crunching sound of dead leaves breaking my fall. I practically prayed that no one would mind I had left the sliding door open.

I took in a deep breath, and the smell of leaves and wood, mud, and dirt came all at once like a gunshot. I was startled a little by this, and gave a sharp gasp of shock. My mother was right after all; my senses really had been given a boost after being turned.

That was when I realized there was the scent of another vampire near me. One was familiar, it was Hollis' scent. I supposed he had attempted to hunt in the forest this time for whatever reason. I then made the decision to be even sneakier than I already was. Sneaky like a ninja, Maggie had cheerfully laughed once a year or so ago. I giggled a bit at that, and then glanced around me again.

A tall blur passed me, and I widened my eyes. Hollis' scent was fresher than previously, and I then began to worry. Perhaps Hollis had figured out I had escaped, and he was going to tell Maggie? Or worse, go and tell my parents? I partially feared the punishment they may have given me if I was caught.

"Stay right there, Nyxie," A voice growled, and I recognized it as the familiar deep sound of Hollis. He had noticed me! I wasn't being careful enough; I should have been sneaky as a ninja. Augh, stupid vampire hearing. I'm sure Hollis probably heard my quiet laughter. It was hard to see me in the dark, though, with my petite frame, so I'm sure that even with the aid of vampiric sight, he hadn't seen me.

"Yes, Holli," I found myself uttering. I really was not doing a good job at being sneaky that night.

No sooner than five minutes later, Hollis returned with my worried mother, my seemingly angered father, and a very irritated looking Maggie. I gulped down what was left of the excess venom in my mouth, stared wide-eyed at the four of them. A spray of acid seemed to rise up in my stomach, popping suddenly like a bubble when my mother, Alice, took one-step forward towards me. Her mouth was in a very thin line, her arms were crossed, and she was quite fearsome, even at her short height of 4'10. My father, Jasper, stayed behind, hands shoved in his pockets as he scowled at me. Maggie stood next to my mom as she crossed her arms and frowned at me, her eyes narrowed in anger. Hollis towered over them at a height of 7'0, but he was practically in the same position as my dad-hands in pockets, now burgundy eyes staring straight at me. My eyes widened even more as I looked at the fearsome foursome who had found out I was attempting to escape once more.

"Feonyx Alice Hale," Mom began, grimacing at me in a way I had seen only once before. "You know you are not allowed to be outside as of now. It's too dangerous-"

"-Because the Volturi want to skin me alive, I know, Ma." I snapped back, cutting off Alice's words before she could utter them. I hardly took notice of how she used my full name.

"Feonyx!" She hissed in outrage, and I immediately whimpered and cowered at her. My mother could be very frightening when she wanted to. Any of the vampires could be scary at will, besides me, of course. "How on earth do you know about the Vo-"

"She questioned me earlier about it, Alice. I guess she figured it out." Maggie shrugged, trying to mask off her worried appearance with an irritated one. Hollis gave up trying to decipher everything everyone had said by then, and could only manage a blank stare. My Auntie Rosalie had always told me boys were weird like that.

"...How the he-" Mom started to say before Maggie cut her off again.

"She's at an advanced level for her age, Alice. You know that as well as I do. She was bound to remember-" Dad interrupted Maggie before she could finish, too. Geeze, was it Interrupt Everyone You Know Day in Forks?

"The stories." Dad practically whispered. Hollis gave out a shocked whimper of what I assumed was fear. "The immortal children stories I told her. She figured it out."

Everyone stood there in an eerie silence, as if they had been possessed. I sat down next to a nearby tree wondering why everyone had become so ominous, not remembering the earlier events. Hey, I was a kid. I had the attention span of a pencil's eraser.

"...Nyxie, let's go back inside." Hollis finally said after seemed like an eternity and a day. I nodded, stood up once more, and followed him back into the house. He didn't say another word after that, and I was a bit grateful for silence. My brain had shut down, trying to block out each and every thought that wandered into my head. The ones about the Volturi, the immortal children, and the horror movies, though, stayed in my mind, refusing to get the hell out of dodge and leave. I was forced to recite the madness repeatedly, as if I was slowly going stark raving insane.

Hollis led me to my room, still unusually quiet as ever. I walked into it and then dived head first into the black bed that was no longer needed. Though all I could see now was pillows and sheets, I knew Hollis was still there, watching my every move, making sure I didn't try to escape again. He acted as if he was a Nazi, waiting for the day of execution to begin, and I was the next person in line to die.

Somehow, that felt more like what was going to happen to me than just a comparison to the past.


	7. How Fascinating

**Author's Note: **I'm baaaaaack! No, this fic is NOT dead and I am NOT giving up on it. I'm terribly sorry for not updating in almost three months! I deeply apologize for keeping my readers waiting! I hope this makes up for the sorta-hiatus. Before you read- this is gonna get confusing. Terribly. I've tried to explain this as best as I could, however, so maybe you'll get it...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. I would love to own Maggie, Siobhan and Liam, but I only own Nyx and Hollis.

* * *

**Nyx POV**

Life became a summary of four words for me: trapped, supposed safety, immortality.

Trapped was now seemingly bound to my life. Here I was, now told to live in my bedroom, with no chance of escape. Everyone now made sure that I was kept in the four walls I now referred to as my prison. It seemed as if some people were merely there meant to keep guard over me - Bella, for example. I had hardly seen her since my transformation, but nowadays, I saw her weekly. I was brought meals, as I was used to. Animal carcasses, old blood brown and clotting at the edges. It was disgusting, revolting, but I always managed to consume it.

Maggie always brought the animals, a look of disgust on her face, curled bottom lip and maroon eyes that showed her repulsion included. "I feel sorry for yeh, Nyxie, having to eat shit like _this._.." She would always say before dumping the animal on my now wooden floor. Oddly enough, this was one of the few times I heard her cuss in front of me. The only other time was a very fuzzy memory of her yelling "_Shit!_" when she had realized something that must have been horrid. "Who would ever prefer _this_ to drinking human blood?"

As always, I would reply, "My family does, Maggie, that's who." She would just shake her head at me and say I was missing something awfully delicious.

This made me envious of the nomads, and for the first time ever, I loathed being a vampire.

My mother always tried to give me a cheerful disposition on this situation whenever she was here. "Nyx, think about it. Where would you rather be, here or the Volturi's castle? At least here, you have your family. And besides," She would then faintly smile and hold up a stuffed animal, "Mr. Snuggles wouldn't be there either!" After that, she would come onto my bed, pull me into her lap, and tickle me until I begged her to stop.

My father would entertain me by telling old stories of what it was like to be in the Civil War. I was always captivated by his stories. They would entertain me for at least a few hours.

Edward would bring me recorded tapes of his piano pieces. He even wrote a composition for me at one point! 'Nyxie's Song'. I loved it.

Bella, Nessie and Jacob would read books with me such as _Surviving Antartica _and _The Outsiders_. I was also greatly amused by these books, as well.

Rosalie would tell me what life was like in the 1930's, and Emmett would play video games with me. He even showed me horror movies at some points, on a portable DVD player, but only when Mum and Dad were gone.

Esme would tell me stories of her life when she was growing up. She would also watch Disney movies with me whenever possible.

Hollis and Carlisle always tried to find a loophole so the Volturi would see that I just _had _to live. This was the only time I was allowed in the backyard and forests. Carlisle would test my strengths and weaknesses, trying to morph my weaknesses into something that could turn out useful eventually. I was told it would help me immensely in the long run, and that my grandfather had done this to everyone at some point or another, save for my father. Daddy was already well trained in his skills.

Hollis, however, settled on trying to find hidden talents and new capabilities. He would push me to the absolute limits, having me climb countless trees, making me sprint at the fastest speeds I could go, have me lift up dead trees and hurl them as far as I could. My father and Hollis carefully watched me then. Hollis often told me he did this in hopes of finding that I was a good enough fighter so that I could be allowed to live.

As it turns out, I seemingly was given the power to climb extremely fast and throw things almost as far as Maggie could. I still had a lot to learn, though, that's what I was always informed. I was still a newborn, and I needed to harness my powers so I wouldn't destroy entire towns. I found this silly, seeing as I was hardly allowed outside!

"Nyxie, see if you have a power," Hollis instructed one day, instead of us going outside. "Maybe you have a power that the Volturi would find interesting enough so you would be allowed to survive..." It was a feeble command. "And besides, Maggie and Alice said I can't let you outside today. Something's going on that Alice saw in a vision." He flashed a cocky grin at me, revealing pearl white teeth.

I closed my eyes, attempting to see if I had a power.

So far, I seemed to be powerless, not gifted with a superhero power. I was like my aunt Rosalie, gifted with great and flawless beauty, but nothing else.

This went on for days, Hollis calmly instructing me to 'just _try_'. And just like always, I turned up empty. I turned up to be as normal as I could get at this point. I could practically touch the irritation Hollis felt everyday at my actions. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't make a power out of thin air.

However, there came a day when I actually got a flicker of something.

Hollis had told me to try once more. It had been three days since he had been trying to see if I had been endowed. I had my eyes closed, pen shaking in my fist, a piece of computer paper on the now bare, wooden floor. Hollis, Mum and Maggie were in my room at the time, Maggie clinging to Hollis' waist, and Mum sitting next to me.

I felt my mom brush the curly blond bangs from my hair, the hairstyle I had inherited from my father since I had been bitten. Oddly enough, my appearance had changed greatly. My skin was now as pale and cold as snow and my eyes a dark honey color, among other things. I sucked in an unneeded breath, tasting the musty air around me, smelling the scents of lavender, vanilla, and a forest at midnight.

"Re_lax_, Nyx," Hollis enunciated the 'relax' once more as he wrapped one arm around his mate. "Concentrate." He ordered. "Focus on nothing but finding your skill."

I did as I was told, breathing in and out repeatedly. I focused on a small dark spot in my mind, waiting for something that might not even have existed.

Suddenly, I felt..._off_, to say the least. As if I was...I don't know, on drugs, maybe. I've never actually tried them, but if they make you dizzy and feel like you were flying, then that's what it felt like.

My body felt like it was floating as I spiraled around in a dark vortex that seemed to stretch for eternity. I felt like I was sky diving as wind rushed around me, and then I realized I must have been falling _down_, not floating around aimlessly. Suddenly, I fell on ground with a dull thump.

I got up, surprised to find that I was not harmed. I glanced around, confused. _Where am I? _I pondered to myself, pressing a finger against my lips.

I was in a castle-like piece of architecture, one that looked ancient and carefully carved out of marble and stone. There was what looked like dried blood on the walls. I scanned the area around thoughtfully, clueless as to where I was. When I looked down, I realized that I was slightly transparent, like a ghost.

Whoa. Freaky.

Someone - _A vampire! _I quickly realized - walked past me. She was slender and pretty, wearing high heels similar to that of my mum's, with a black dress and a pearl necklace. Behind her was a tall girl with wavy, dark red hair, bright wine red eyes, and a black robe that looked like she was from Harry Potter. They were both mesmerizing and beautiful.

"Now, Ashley," The slender-girl said, "I realize you are very new to the Volturi guards, but please, next time, hesitate before you walk out of the castle."

"I understand..." Replied the soprano voice of Ashley. "And, um, may you please call me Ash?"

They both paid no attention to me as they strolled off. I really _must_ have been a ghost to some degree!

I could hear a voice in the distance. No, make that three voices. I ran (or floated, to be precise) among the long and narrow corridors to find where the voices were, eventually finding a room with three men sitting atop a few thrones, and two guards (one a boy and the other a girl) standing beside them. I also saw slender-girl and the girl who wanted to be called Ash. No one seemed to notice me, which I found curiously strange.

"Brother Aro, I believe we should have a check up with the Olympus coven." A deep voice requested in a bored tone. "It has been at least four years since we last saw the..._special_...children. I would like to see what they have been up to since then. Besides, it is almost time to do our checkups to see if everyone has been...following all the rules..."

"Ah, yes, little Feonyx and Renesmee! I would adore seeing how they have changed since then. They seem to have such a bright future ahead of them!" A bright voice cheerfully agreed.

My veins seemed to freeze, and a knot suddenly came to my stomach. Why would they want to see us? Unless...Were these the Volturi men I had heard about? I had only seen them when I was a five year old, I didn't remember much of them. The only thing was that they were supposed to fight us. When I was older, I realized it was a bit anticlimatic, which later irritated me later on.

"Superb idea, Marcus!" I heard the cheerful voice ring out once more. "But, who will volunteer to go?"

"Master." One of the guards, a blond, youthful girl piped up. "If I may, I wish to volunteer to see the Olympic coven."

"...I will, too." Another guard, a young boy agreed. "If my sister is to go, then I will, too."

"Jane and Alec, then! Marvelous!" The vampire named Aro said. "You leave in half a month."

"Yes, Master."

_Aro. Marcus. Caius. _I carefully chanted in my head. Then my whole body froze in fear and realization.

These _were_ the Volturi leaders. The vampires who controlled our world. The men who would **kill** me if they found out I was a vampire.

And they had sent two people named Jane and Alec...I had heard those names before. I knew they were important in the Volturi somehow, but howv

As soon as that question came to my head, I found myself back in that weird black vortex again, hurling at incredible speeds. I heard myself screech in terror and excitement, like an adrenaline rush had popped into me.

Soon enough, I was in my bed again, my head in a daze. "...Momma...Maggie...Holli..." I heard myself weakly murmur. The pencil had been dropped on the floor, and it seemed as if I never even left the room.

"...Nyxie, are you...okay?" Maggie said her voice gentle and worried.

"You sorta...blacked out on us...your eyes were glazed...and you screamed...you looked scared..." Hollis added, his statement incredulous to me. I never blacked out! I merely went to briefly visit the Volturi!

"I saw something." I replied. Three pairs of eyes widened, and their gazes locked onto me.

"What'd you see, Nyx." Hollis' question sounded more like a demand. His brows furrowed, and his red eyes showed both curiosity and worry.

"The Volturi. They said that they were going to visit us soon. They wanted...they wanted to see how Nessie and I were doing. They're gonna send two people named Jane and Alec." My voice shook with fear when I said 'visit us soon'. I was like a scared little girl again, like when I found my parents had left without me to find more nomads. I ended up staying with either Esme or Siobhan the whole time, scared silly. I was a terrified little girl again, like I was then.

My mother's eyes grew even wider, and she glanced at my two friends. "That was one of my visions a while ago...I told Maggie and Jazz..."

Maggie bit her bottom lip, then quickly let go before she spoke. "I remember. But you said it must have already happened since it was a while ago...so...that means..."

Hollis glanced at me, eyes flashing between compassion and surprise. "So you _do _have a power, Nyxie. Your mother's in reverse...How fascinating." He then left, Maggie clinging and following him like a puppy.

I merely whimpered and clung to my mother's shirt. I then wished I didn't have a power.

I wanted to be a human again.

**Hollis POV**

"Maggie, Nyx's experience is very interesting. I must tell Carlisle at once!" I exclaimed as I walked down to Carlisle's office. Maggie's head was resting against my arm as she clung to me.

"Hollis...What Nyx said...I...I'm worried..." My Maggie replied, fear and concern flooding her beautiful voice.

"Love, I assure you we'll make it out of this." I stopped walking momentarily and kissed her forehead. I opened the door to Carlisle's office and found him glancing over patient files. Ignoring the question as to why he had patient's files when they should be at the hospital, I announced, "Nyx has a power."

Carlisle glanced up, immediately intrigued. "What kind of power?" He set his papers down.

"Like Alice's but reversed!" Maggie answered for me. She then burrowed her head in my chest, shy and childlike again.

"I will have to see this soon..."

"It's fascinating, Carlisle." I commented. "Odd thing is, she sort of blacks out when she has a vision, as if she were hallucinating she were there...Of course, she has only experienced this once. It may very well be a fluke for all we know."

"What she saw, though...Carlisle, what she saw was frightening. She said the Volturi are coming here again to check up on us again. And since, for all we know, it's set in the past..." Maggie chirped, wrapping her arms around me.

"..." Carlisle seemed stunned as he walked by us. He went out into the hallway, leaving us alone in his ofice.

"Holli...What're we gonna do?" Maggie inquired as she nuzzled into me.

"Simple. We prepare for the worst. We leave in two days."

* * *

**AN: **So this..is a bit complicated. Yes, Nyx exaggerates greatly in this chapter. But she's a kid. Kids often exaggerate. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it's rather confusing!

Reviews are appriciated!


End file.
